Una oportunidad
by Akalevy
Summary: Ha transcurrido un año desde el incidente de la capilla blanca y tanto Baz como Penelope están preocupados por Simon. Ambos le ofrecen pasar la Navidad en sus respectivas casas para evitar que los recuerdos puedan atormentar a su amigo. Además, Baz intentará que la relación de ambos se haga más oficial y también más íntima. (PAUSADA)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hace poco leí el libro, seguramente llego tarde, pero no me he podido resistir a intentar escribir algo sobre estos dos. Es un Simon x Baz de varios capítulos. Espero que les guste.**

 **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **BAZ**

Estoy algo nervioso aunque quiero simular que todo está perfectamente.

Mañana hace un año desde el incidente de la capilla blanca que cambió para siempre nuestras vidas.

He vuelto a invitar a Simon a pasar las Navidades con mi familia en casa de mis padres, (la que ahora es su casa), lo sé, estoy mal de la cabeza.

Penelope también le ha hecho la misma oferta, ya que su madre ya no teme tanto que Simon se descontrole y pueda hacer un desastre en su casa, aunque todavía no controla muy bien esas alas y esa cola endemoniada suya. Además, le han visto incluso desnudo, (a ella se le escapó que tuvieron que darle una ducha cuando huyó de mi casa), así que supongo que ya hay confianza para cenar juntos.

Simon ha dicho que lo pensaría y nos daría una respuesta esta noche. Si, a menudo me auto invito a comer o a cenar en el piso que ambos comparten.

Soy consciente de que con la familia de Penelope se va a sentir más tranquilo que con la mía, joder, quemó todo nuestro bosque y la visita del Humdrum absorbió toda la magia de la antigua casa de mis padres. De modo que entiendo que le asuste la reacción de mi familia cuando lo vean, bastante sorprendido se mostró de que aceptaran invitarlo otra vez. Bueno, la primera vez no lo invitaron _exactamente._

Es decir, lo más lógico sería que fuera con Penelope, pero por algún motivo quiero que venga conmigo. Sé que va a ser una noche muy dura para él y quiero que sean mis brazos los que lo consuelen, no los de ella.

Además, con lo que me ha costado enfrentarme a mi padre para esto, no me gustaría que hubiera sido en vano.

Aún recuerdo cómo se le descompuso la cara cuando por fin le dije que tenía novio, hace apenas tres días.

Y como le dio un ligero tic en la ceja cuando le dije _quién_ era mi novio.

A pesar de ser alguien que nunca pierde la compostura, (el único aspecto en el que me parezco a mi padre), no pudo disimular del todo su profundo descontento conmigo, juraría que noté como le vibraba algo la voz al contestarme. Como siempre he dicho, le sienta mucho peor que sea gay a que sea un vampiro. Mi madrastra por el contrario, no sé si peca de un exceso de simpatía o es que le parece bien absolutamente todo.

* * *

—¿Es algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, _Basilton?_ —pregunta sentado en el sillón del salón.

Yo no bromeo.

—No, padre —imito a la perfección su tono impasible y aburrido, toda una vida de práctica—. Somos novios desde hace un tiempo y me gustaría que pudiera cenar con nosotros —hago una pausa totalmente ensayada—, con mi familia.

Sus ojos me devuelven una fría mirada, pero de su rostro ha desaparecido ya esa ligera crispación que mostraba al principio. Es rápido controlando sus emociones.

A veces parece que el vampiro es él, asusta un poco.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje entrar en _mi_ casa al que destruyó nuestro antiguo hogar? —vale, sé que se está cabreando, pero soy tremendamente cabezota cuando me lo propongo, ese rasgo es materno.

—No —respondo con rotundidad—. Te estoy pidiendo que dejes entrar en _tu_ casa a la persona que me salvó la vida y que destruyó a la mayor amenaza que ha tenido el mundo mágico —sé que me estoy arriesgando cuando veo que las aletillas de la nariz se le hinchan ligeramente. Decido no mostrar tanta chulería—. Ha sido muy duro para él, padre, imagina que tuvieras que renunciar a tu magia, además, mató al Hechicero —eso fue sin querer, pero nos benefició a todas las familias antiguas.

Cuando regresé a mi casa después de todo lo que pasó con el Hechicero, convencí a mi familia de que Simon no había sido el culpable de todas nuestras desdichas. Jamás se me olvidará la expresión que puso mi padre cuando le conté que el ataque de los vampiros que me convirtió (y que provocó que mi madre se suicidara), había sido preparado por el Hechicero. Creo que si Simon no lo hubiera matado, mi padre lo habría hecho en ese preciso instante, de la forma más cruel imaginable.

Se convocó un nuevo aquelarre donde las familias antiguas tuvieron un voto muy importante, y nuestra inocencia fue aprobada por unanimidad.

Sin embargo, era de esperar que a mi padre no le hiciera mucha gracia la presencia de Simon, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le acabo de dejar muy claro que no voy a casarme con ninguna maga de alta alcurnia.

—Creía que Simon era el novio de esa muchacha —ya veo de donde sale mi capacidad de dar golpes bajos—. ¿Agatha, se llama?.

— _Era_ —contesto con simpleza—. Ahora es _mi_ novio.

Decido que ya va siendo hora de terminar con esa conversación

—Por favor, padre —creo que habré dicho por favor dos veces en mi vida—. Pienso pasar las Navidades con él igualmente, ya sea aquí o en mi piso. No le voy a dejar solo en estas fechas —no lo voy a dejar solo nunca.

Mi padre suspira sin apartar de mi su mirada.

—¿Por ese motivo no has querido estudiar en Oxford? —no está empleando un tono acusatorio, pero la pregunta lleva ese matiz implícito.

—Entre otras cosas —ahora entiendo por qué mi madrastra no soporta nuestras _discusiones,_ suenan aburridas pero parece que cualquiera de los dos vamos a saltar en cualquier momento. Ella gira la cabeza mirando a uno y a otro sin atreverse a intervenir, parece que está viendo la final de Wimbledon.

Mi padre me obliga a soportar un silencio de diez minutos mientras piensa una respuesta, no estaba tan tenso desde la primera vez que me pilló fumando.

—Está bien, _Basil_ —descruza las piernas y se incorpora—. _S_ _é_ que no te voy a hacer cambiar de decisión.

Soy consciente de que se refiere a mi elección de pareja, no a la cena en sí misma.

—Es a quien amo, padre.

Vale, no tenía pensado soltar ningún tipo de cursilería delante de él, pero quiero que comprenda que esto no es un capricho temporal. Estoy enamorado de Simon, lo he estado desde el primer día.

Mi padre simplemente asiente con la cabeza y se retira hacia su estudio, dando por zanjada la conversación. Mi madrastra me lanza una mirada dulce y sonríe, sé que a ella le ha ablandado mi confesión de amor.

—Me encargaré de que cocinen más cantidad para la cena —ella siempre tan correcta—. Recuerdo que tu amigo…tu novio tiene buen apetito —me sonríe de nuevo y se marcha tras mi padre.

Cuando me quedo a solas soy consciente de que he estado aguantando la respiración.

* * *

De modo que aquí me encuentro, justo delante de Penelope, recostado en el sofá mientras pienso qué cosas podría regalarle a Simon mañana. El está con el padre de ella, midiendo otro de esos agujeros no mágicos para ver si se ha reducido su tamaño.

La verdad, esperaba que ya estuviera de vuelta, necesito saber cual va a ser su decisión.

Penelope cuelga la llamada, creo que habla con ese novio suyo que tiene en estados unidos, y se sienta en _su_ sillón favorito, a mi izquierda.

—No creo que Simon tarde mucho en llegar —la verdad es que Penelope y yo hemos descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, (ambos somos brillantes), y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitirá jamás en voz alta, creo que es lo más parecido a una amistad que he tenido en mi vida.

—Mmm —hago como que estoy distraído con el móvil.

—Oye Baz —levanto la mirada, porque sé que va a decirme algo importante—. Aunque Simon decida venir conmigo mañana, eso no significa que no quiera pasar la Noche Buena contigo. No se lo tengas en cuenta —su tono delata su preocupación, sabe que ahora mismo soy una pieza importante en la vida de su amigo y no quiere que me enfade con él y lo haga sentir peor de lo que está.

—Bunce, no tengo once años. Sé encajar estas cosas.

Con mi padre funciona mi tono indiferente. Con ella no.

—Baz, te mueres de ganas de estar con él mañana. _S_ _é_ que estás preocupado. Yo también lo estoy —odio que me conozca tan bien, (ya dije que era brillante)—. Y realmente creo que formalizar vuestra relación es un gran paso, aunque todo Watford lo sepa ya. Mi madre me contó que no fuisteis especialmente discretos en el baile de tu graduación.

Sonrío ligeramente al recordar ese día, aunque por aquel entonces Simon estaba tremendamente deprimido. Sin embargo, me besó después de varios meses de miradas esquivas y silencios que parecían eternos.

Si algo me caracteriza es la paciencia. Me encantaría haber avanzado mucho más en nuestra relación, joder, estoy desesperado por tener sexo con él, pero Simon necesita recuperarse emocionalmente de todo lo que ha sucedido. Fue muy duro tener que conformarme con el contacto de su mano durante los primeros meses, pero poco a poco hemos vuelto a ser tan cariñosos como los días anteriores a la tragedia.

No obstante, quiero más, yo _si_ estoy seguro de que soy completamente gay. Lo deseo.

—Quiero estar seguro de que no se va a derrumbar —no me cuesta mostrar mis sentimientos con ella, prácticamente tiene que soportarnos todo el día—. Si decide irse contigo te pido que me informes en todo momento de como se encuentra. Y si se deprime demasiado iré a tu casa sin pensarlo, recuerda que puedo entrar.

* * *

 **PENELOPE**

Me sigue resultando aún un poco chocante que Baz y Simon estén juntos, pero no negaré que me hace realmente feliz.

Creo que Agatha y Simon interpretaban los papeles de una obra de teatro cuando eran novios. Aquello no era amor, solo cariño y conveniencia, (para los padres de ella, porque a Simon no le convenía nada aquella relación), era lo que se esperaba de ambos. Sin embargo, con Baz es completamente diferente.

Todavía se pelean, no podía ser de otra forma, pero están locos el uno por el otro. Solo tengo que mirar a los ojos de cualquiera de los dos para ver como el amor se desborda a través de ellos.

Es justo lo que a Simon le conviene, ahora y siempre.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo al escuchar las palabras de Baz en este momento. Está tan preocupado como yo por Simon y eso me complace.

Constantemente suelto alguna burla cuando coquetean delante de mi, pero en el fondo me gusta cuando están cariñosos. Me gusta cuando Baz le dice _mi amor_ o _cari_ _ño_ cuando piensa que no estoy escuchando. Me gusta porque sé que cuando me vaya con Micah, Simon se quedará en buenas manos.

—En qué momento permití que entraras en mi casa… —pongo los ojos en blanco, pero sabe que estoy fingiendo.

El sonido de la cerradura hace que ambos guardemos silencio y disimulemos que estamos demasiado pendientes de nuestros teléfonos.

* * *

 **SIMON**

Cuando entro en el apartamento no me sorprende encontrar a Penelope y a Baz esperándome en el salón. Habíamos acordado cenar los tres juntos para celebrar nuestra Navidad como estudiantes, antes de irnos a pasar las vacaciones con nuestras familias.

Bueno, con _sus_ familias.

Llevo varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza a las propuestas de ambos. Por una parte me muero de ganas de estar con Baz, realmente estoy siendo su peor novio, porque aún no he recuperado del todo la confianza en mí mismo. Sé que no le resulto tan atractivo como antes, por mucho que se empeñe en decirme lo contrario.

Odio que sientan pena por mi, pero comprendo que ambos están preocupados.

Mi terapeuta me ha ayudado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Resulta agradable compartir mis traumas con alguien que no está sentimentalmente comprometido conmigo, ya que sé que no va a decirme nada para regalarme los oídos.

A pesar de todo, cada día, tanto Penelope como Baz demuestran que me quieren de verdad. Casi estoy convencido de que no era solo mi magia lo que tanto les atraía. Casi.

El caso es que me gustaría estar con Baz y hacer pública nuestra relación, (aunque ya lo es), de cara a su familia. Poder pasar las navidades en pareja como hacía con Agatha, aunque estoy seguro de que con Baz será muy diferente. Poder besarnos y abrazarnos antes de dormir y también por la mañana, tal y como hicimos en su casa hace un año.

Hace tiempo que tengo asumido que soy gay, al menos con él, porque ningún otro chico me ha resultado atractivo. Tampoco pienso demasiado en esas cosas, solo tengo ojos para él. Se ha convertido en mi mundo y quiero complacerle.

Quiero ser el Simon que le dio su primer beso. Quiero ser el Simon experto que dominaba la situación. Quiero ser el Simon que no le daba tregua a sus labios porque, a pesar de su forma de ser, creo que a Baz le _gustaba_ que yo lo dominara.

Sin embargo, perdí mi magia y mi confianza. Y por ese motivo creo que ya no le resulto tan fascinante como antes.

Según él, estoy equivocado.

Afortunadamente, hemos ido recuperando esos momentos cariñosos que cada vez son más frecuentes.

Quiero comérmelo a besos en Navidad y que se vuelva loco por mí.

Pero, si me voy con él reviviría demasiado los acontecimientos del año pasado. Estaría de nuevo con su familia, aunque en otra casa y otra ciudad, cenando con las personas a las que les quemé parte de su casa. Probablemente me volveré paranoico después de la cena, pensando que en cuanto cierre los ojos volverá a pasar exactamente lo mismo que la última vez.

En cambio, si ceno con la familia de Penelope es menos probable que suceda eso, ya que sería un ambiente completamente nuevo.

Su familia, que me vio desnudo hace un año.

La verdad es que va a ser difícil no tener malos recuerdos, vaya a donde vaya.

Saludo a Penelope chocando los cinco y a Baz con un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Nos has hecho esperar Snow, más vale que sea por un buen motivo.

Me gustaría que estos días me llamara Simon. Quiero sus mimos, no sus comentarios mordaces, pero no se lo voy a pedir, no quiero parecer un cachorro abandonado, no quiero seguir dando pena.

—¿Alguna novedad con los agujeros? —agradezco en silencio la intervención de Penelope.

—Todo sigue igual, aunque algunos magos dicen sentirse menos incómodos en algunos de ellos. Puede que se estén acostumbrando, o puede que el vacío sea menos denso —la verdad es que soy incapaz de reproducir las palabras de su padre, la mitad de las veces no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

—Es absurdo —dice Baz, mientras mira con aburrimiento la pantalla de su móvil—. ¿Sabes cuánto tarda un bosque en regenerarse después de un incendio, Snow?

Lo miro incrédulo, creo que no ha sido consciente de lo que acaba de decir, ¿o si?

—No he visitado tu antigua casa para averiguarlo, _Baz_ —mi voz suena más cortante de lo que me gustaría.

El comienza a reírse a carcajadas. A veces creo que no está muy bien de la cabeza. Todavía no consigo averiguar si su comentario ha sido una pulla o pura casualidad.

—La atmósfera mágica, si llega algún día a recuperarse, dudo mucho que lo vaya a hacer en unos meses —añade convencido.

—Yo opino lo mismo, pero nunca se sabe, creo que hacen bien en seguir investigando —Penelope vuelve a interceder por mí.

—Por supuesto Bunce, pero no obsesionarse por ello —Baz coloca su móvil encima de la mesita y se gira para mirarme fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué nos vas a cocinar hoy, Snow? Estoy hambriento.

No estoy muy seguro de si lo ha dicho con doble sentido. Por la sangre, claro. Aunque si lo analizo bien, podría tener hasta triple sentido, si tengo en cuenta el tono sugerente de su voz.

Ese es otro asunto del que llevo preocupado unos meses.

—Se supone que íbamos a cocinar los tres —entiendo que debo acostumbrarme a un mundo sin magia, pero a veces creo que fuerzan demasiado la situación.

—¿Desde cuándo cocinan los invitados? Eres un pésimo anfitrión, Snow —coloca las piernas sobre la mesita, pero Penelope las empuja con las suyas para que las retire—. Además, yo he traído el vino y la sidra para brindar.

Coloca los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, satisfecho de su _gran_ aportación.

Gruño por lo bajo, aunque sé que con sus sentidos de vampiro lo ha escuchado perfectamente. Sin embargo, Baz ha vuelto a recuperar su móvil y tiene de nuevo esa expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

—Me voy a duchar —declaro finalmente, sigo siendo un desastre y me ensucio con facilidad—. Podríamos encargar unas pizzas —Penelope enarca una de sus cejas y Baz suelta una especie de bufido por lo bajo—. ¡Venga ya! ¡Es lo que hacen los estudiantes!

Me dirijo al baño escuchando de fondo las risas burlonas de los dos.

* * *

 **(A/N): Fin del primer capítulo, las reviews me animan a continuar así que no sean tímidos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Dudo de que alguien siga este fic, hace meses que no actualizo. Me he metido de lleno en otro fandom y había dejado esta historia olvidada. No estoy tan metida en la narración y los personajes del libro como cuando empecé pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Este cap es cortito, para situarme un poco xD**

* * *

 **SIMON**

Cuando salgo de la ducha me tomo mi tiempo para intentar enderezar algunos de mis rebeldes rizos. Dentro de poco tendré que cortarme de nuevo el pelo, ya que la zona de los laterales está empezando a incomodarme demasiado. A Baz también parece gustarle acariciar esa zona cuando la llevo rapada.

Sé que es un pensamiento algo inmaduro por mi parte, pero deseo atrasar lo máximo posible el momento de mi decisión. Penelope no ha dejado de repetirme durante la semana el menú tan delicioso que tiene pensado preparar su madre para la cena de mañana, mientras que Baz se limita a incordiarme como de costumbre dejando caer de vez en cuando algún comentario sutil acerca de las ganas que tiene de verme con un elegante traje.

De no ser porque temo venirme abajo, escogería la opción de permanecer tranquilo en este apartamento. Evitaría a toda costa tener que enfrentarme a los padres de Baz o a los de Penelope, a esas miradas acusatorias o apenadas, a esos comentarios en voz baja acerca de lo sucedido hace un año. Me imagino a la madre de Penelope retirando a mi paso todo lo que pudiera dañar con mis alas y mi cola, o al padre de Baz fulminándome con esa mirada de absoluta indiferencia.

No creo que pueda hacerlo. Detesto estas fechas con todo mi ser.

Libero un profundo suspiro y trato de imaginar las bromas que compartiría con Penelope durante la velada, los programas basura que criticaríamos en la televisión y la peli de miedo que se empeñaría en hacerme ver. Con Baz sería distinto. Quiero pensar que estaríamos acurrucados uno junto al otro, delante de una chimenea, disfrutando de su cena o comentando las últimas noticias del mundo mágico. Nos besaríamos con pasión, con esa pasión que quiero darle y que todavía no soy capaz de encontrar.

No es que Baz no me atraiga, lo hace, muchísimo. Pero sigo sin ser capaz de llegar más allá de unos cuantos besos o caricias.

Sé que él se muere de ganas de experimentar otras cosas, ya que alguna vez se ha quedado a dormir conmigo aquí. No soy idiota y me percato de que su cuerpo reacciona de forma evidente a nuestras sesiones de besos, sin embargo, en ningún momento me ha presionado para tener sexo.

Una parte de mi se lo agradece, porque aún no creo estar preparado. La otra, se frustra, maldiciendo su autocontrol, temiendo no resultar lo suficientemente irresistible para ese vampiro. Me gustaría que todo resultara más sencillo para nosotros, creo ser el único que está poniendo barreras que impiden que esta relación avance.

Su peor novio, sin duda.

A veces temo que llegue el día en el que Baz se canse de esperarme. Que conozca a un mago más guapo, alguien sin traumas, sin un pasado tan tumultuoso. Alguien que le dé todo eso que no soy capaz de darle en estos momentos. Baz es el centro de mi universo, no quiero perderle, no quiero que se aburra de mí.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Con quién debería pasar la Navidad? ¿Seré capaz de alejar de mi todas estas preocupaciones?

Unos nudillos golpean con ligereza la puerta del baño.

—¿Todo bien, Simon? —el tono de preocupación de Penelope me recuerda que llevan un buen rato esperándome.

—Sí, en seguida salgo —contesto con rapidez.

—De acuerdo, estamos encargando unas pizzas por teléfono. Hemos pedido tu favorita con salsa barbacoa —explica con voz enérgica.

—Gracias, Penny —escucho sus pasos resonar por el pasillo y termino de vestirme con la mayor brevedad posible.

* * *

 **BAZ**

Veo aparecer a Simon con el pelo aún empapado y siento el deseo de pasar mis dedos por esos rizos tan alborotados. Se desploma a mi lado en el sofá y me mira de reojo esperando a que yo haga lo de siempre, apoyar mi cabeza en su regazo o besar ese tentador lunar que adorna su mejilla. No obstante, antes de que yo pueda realizar cualquiera de esas dos acciones, (o ambas), es él quien se inclina para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Snow, si quisiera mojarme de nuevo habría ido yo mismo a darme una ducha —comento al sentir la humedad de su pelo en mi camiseta.

Él libera un profundo suspiro y se incorpora, evitando por completo mi mirada. Ahora me siento mal por haber hecho ese comentario, ya que no pretendía que se apartara, solo buscaba molestarlo un poco.

Penelope frunce el ceño.

—Simon, ¿seguro que estás descansando bien? —pregunta con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Observo lo mejor que puedo el rostro de mi novio y me percato de que tiene unas ojeras exageradamente marcadas. Intento que disfrute de su etapa de compartir piso con Bunce, pero tengo la sensación de que está teniendo de nuevo más pesadillas. De alguna forma pienso que si durmiera conmigo le sucedería con menos frecuencia, pero quiero dejarle su espacio, demasiado tiempo compartiendo habitación en Watford.

Además, ya tendremos tiempo para vivir juntos en un futuro. Eso quiero pensar, que lo nuestro irá progresando. Necesito creerlo fervientemente o me volveré loco.

Amo a Simon con toda mi alma, (si es que poseo una), pero me rompe el corazón verlo como un zombie. Joder, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto.

—Tenía que estudiar, por eso he dormido poco —contesta en un intento de sonar convincente.

A veces pienso que no sabe con quién está hablando.

—Claro, es muy lógico que teniendo vacaciones te quedes sin dormir para estudiar… —Bunce se cruza de brazos mientras menea la cabeza.

Simon se encoge de hombros y juguetea nervioso con la manga de su sudadera.

—Pues si —reafirma testarudo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se acomoda en su butaca favorita.

—Bueno, ya discutiremos tus horarios de estudio más adelante. ¿Has decidido ya con quién vas a ir mañana? —pregunta sin más rodeos.

Siempre tan directa.

Simon se arrebuja aún más en su sudadera y desvía la mirada hacia los anuncios de la televisión, como si se tratara de su programa favorito.

Extiendo la mano con el mando y apago para captar su atención.

—Venga, tampoco es para tanto —deposito el móvil en la mesita de té para poder girarme y encararlo mejor—. No es como si te fuera la vida en ello, Snow.

—Ya lo sé —replica desafiante.

Al parecer hoy está especialmente de mal humor.

—Pues decide —clavo en él mis ojos grises—. Cualquiera diría que tienes más miedo ahora que cuando te enfrentaste cara a cara con el Humdrum.

Bunce carraspea sonoramente y yo la miro con desdén. Nunca nos hemos privado de mencionar nada de lo sucedido aquella noche. ¿Por qué íbamos a empezar a hacerlo ahora? Me parece absurdo.

—Quizás no es el mejor día para… —comienza a decir ella.

—No, está bien —Simon niega con la cabeza—. No soy un niño indefenso al que haya que proteger.

—Pues pareces uno en estos momentos —digo con dureza.

Simon pretende devolverme una mirada amenazadora, pero no consigue disimular el dolor en sus iris azulados. Sé que estoy siendo muy borde con él, pero necesito que espabile un poco y tome una decisión.

Ya tendré tiempo de ser cariñoso después.

—Baz —murmura Penelope—. No te pases.

Alzo las manos en un gesto de impotencia y recupero mi móvil con un gesto brusco.

—¿No entendéis que no sé como mirar a la cara a vuestros padres? —pregunta él con exasperación.

—Por favor, Simon —Penelope descruza los brazos—. Mis padres estarán encantados de tenerte en casa.

Ahora soy yo quien le dirige a ella una mirada que dice a las claras _tampoco te pases._ No me imagino a la madre de Bunce dando saltos de alegría por recibir a Simon en su casa. A pesar de que lo aprecian, continúa generando destrozos a su paso.

Después de un año ha mejorado bastante el control de la cola, pero cuando se pone nervioso tiende a dar latigazos en todas direcciones llevándose por delante lo que pilla en su camino.

—Los míos no estarán encantados en absoluto —Simon me mira con desconsuelo—. Pero yo seré feliz.

Sinceridad ante todo. No le voy a regalar los oídos como está haciendo Bunce, nunca lo he hecho.

—Está bien —Simon esconde sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. Os diré algo cuando tenga el estómago lleno.

Alzo una de mis cejas al tiempo que Bunce sonríe satisfecha. ¿Es tan complicado?

Empiezo a pensar que no es por nuestros padres, si no por no decepcionarnos a nosotros. Quizás debería retirar mi invitación para ponérselo más fácil, pero soy un egoísta. Lo quiero para mi, solo para mi. Quiero dormir entre sus brazos, besar sus lunares y alejar sus pesadillas lo máximo posible. Quiero estar con él si se despierta desorientado en mitad de la noche, quiero que sienta que puede contar conmigo aunque discutamos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus ojos relucen cada vez que lo llamo por su nombre o por uno de los apelativos cariñosos que guardo en exclusiva para él. Sin embargo, no quiero abusar de eso, no hay que perder las buenas costumbres. Discutir y ser un capullo es el primer paso para llevar a cabo una buena reconciliación después.

A veces noto que mi actitud lo desconcierta y no me extraña. Ni siquiera yo mismo me comprendo bien.

* * *

 **SIMON**

A veces no comprendo a Baz.

Como alguien puede dar tantos golpes bajos y luego comerme a besos, abrazos y frases cursis. Después dicen que las mujeres son difíciles de descifrar, pero con Baz nunca sé muy bien cual va a ser su reacción. Es parte de su encanto, esa espontaneidad. Resulta reconfortante poder pelearme con él sabiendo que después buscaremos el perdón del otro a través de caricias y pequeños gestos. No podría ser de otra forma, siempre nos hemos llevado así.

No obstante, desearía que estos días predominara el Baz cariñoso. No quiero sentirme débil, pero es la primera Navidad que pasamos después del incidente y los recuerdos y las pesadillas están más vívidos que nunca. Quiero ser fuerte, él quiere que lo sea de nuevo, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Mi psicóloga me felicita porque cree que estoy mejorando bastante rápido dadas mis circunstancias. Sin embargo, también me advierte de que podría sentir que me deprimo de nuevo al tener más cercana la fecha del suceso.

— _Me parece estupendo que pases la Navidad con las personas implicadas, Simon_ _—dijo por Skype—. Es crucial que crees recuerdos agradables que sustituyan a los_ _amargos_ _, pero tampoco te fuerces. Respira._

Cierro los ojos mientras reproduzco nuestra última conversación de Skype en mi cabeza. Tomo una bocanada de aire e intento relajarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Creo que los padres de Penelope me harían sentir menos incómodo, pero Baz sería feliz si cenara con su familia y eso es algo que no puedo ignorar.

Siento que le debo mucho debido a la enorme paciencia que está demostrando conmigo.

El sonido del timbre consigue sacarme de mis ensoñaciones y Penelope no tarda en atender al repartidor que trae nuestra cena.

Un delicioso aroma invade mis fosas nasales, me recreo en ese olor olvidando por un momento mi dilema.

De repente, una mano acaricia mi nuca, seguida de unos labios que depositan un delicado beso en el lunar que tengo debajo de mi oreja. Cierro los ojos ante el suave contacto de esa fría piel, Baz no se ha alimentado todavía, está helado.

—Ven conmigo —susurra en mi oído de forma tentadora—. Simon.

En cuanto pronuncia mi nombre soy consciente de que ya he tomado una decisión.

* * *

 **(A/N): Gracias por leer y por tener paciencia. He visto las reviews y me siento muy agradecida por vuestras palabras, realmente me han ayudado a querer continuar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Es un cap cortito, pero no quiero precipitarme con el fic porque hace tiempo que leí el libro. No me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar, pero últimamente tengo poco tiempo. Mi intención es no abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **SIMON**

Me despierto desorientado, con la vejiga a punto de explotar debido a la cantidad de vino que tomé en la cena. No me gusta mucho beber, hubiera preferido tomar algún refresco, pero Baz insistía en llenarme la copa para celebrar que por fin me había decidido a pasar la Navidad con su familia.

Reconozco que también quería evitar que se acabaran entre los dos la botella, ya que Baz tenía que conducir hasta su piso y no quería que lo hiciera después de haber bebido mucha cantidad. Sé que con sus reflejos de vampiro es capaz de conducir borracho mejor que cualquier otro en su mejor día, pero me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que no tienta a la suerte más de la cuenta.

Quizás es que me estoy humanizando más rápido de lo que imaginaba. En la facultad tengo un grupo de amigos con los que hago planes de vez en cuando para dar una vuelta o tomar algo y siempre están pendientes de esos detalles. Ellos no disponen de magia con la que hechizar a sus vehículos para que los lleven solos, sanos y salvos a sus domicilios mientras echan una cabezadita.

Sí, existe un hechizo para eso y sé que mi novio lo utiliza cada vez que sale con su tía de fiesta.

Como iba diciendo, estoy intentando socializar con gente no mágica. Personas que llevan una vida normal y que tienen una serie de preocupaciones en las que un mago jamás repararía porque no tiene esa necesidad. Gracias a que apenas conseguí dominar mi magia, tampoco me ha costado demasiado adaptarme. Ni siquiera aprendí el hechizo básico para limpiar mi ropa después de llenarme de barro o de empaparme con la lluvia. Esa torpeza, esa falta de interés incluso, me está beneficiando a la hora de adaptarme a un mundo sin magia.

Excepto por el vacío que siento en mi interior, ese cuesta más trabajo pasarlo por alto.

Suspiro y aparto de forma reticente las sábanas y las mantas que cubren mi cuerpo. Ha bajado la temperatura de forma considerable en los últimos días y puedo escuchar el aullido del viento al otro lado de la ventana. Resulta un sonido poco tranquilizador a las cuatro de la madrugada, sobre todo cuando tengo que cruzar un oscuro pasillo para llegar a mi destino.

Ese lamento, ese cántico deprimente se mete en mi cabeza y juega con los recuerdos de hace un año, provocando que una sacudida recorra mi cuerpo.

Y a pesar de tener los pies congelados mi cuerpo no tiembla por frío.

Cuando regreso a la seguridad de mi dormitorio me introduzco con velocidad bajo las mantas. Me hubiera gustado que Baz se quedara a dormir esta noche conmigo, pero insistió en marcharse para hacer algunos preparativos previos a la cena del día siguiente.

Si tan solo estuviera aquí. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su acompasada respiración en lugar de ese viento tan deprimente. Si pudiera rodearlo con mis brazos para que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello acariciar mi barbilla. Si pudiera besar su coronilla y escucharlo susurrar en sueños…

Me encanta dormir con Baz. A pesar de llevar haciéndolo toda la vida, es totalmente diferente a cuando compartíamos habitación en Watford. Siempre tuve esa sensación de intranquilidad cuando se ausentaba algún fin de semana dejándome solo, sin embargo, me convencía a mi mismo de que estaba más seguro sin él.

Ahora que vivimos en lugares distintos su ausencia me provoca cierta ansiedad. No puedo evitarlo, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero estoy descubriendo que no sé dormir solo. Además, cuando él se queda —o cuando yo voy a su piso— compartimos cama, lo que provoca que extrañe aún más este espacio vacío que hay a mi lado.

Suspiro de nuevo, no he tenido pesadillas todavía pero mi mente se ha puesto en alerta al despertarme de madrugada, por lo que soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Penelope se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy descansando bien y ha insistido en que quizás debería tomar medicación.

—Es completamente normal, Simon, deberías darle una oportunidad —dijo tras la cena—. Necesitas descansar o no podrás rendir bien con tus estudios.

—Bunce, deja de incitarlo a que tome drogas —le reprochó baz.

—Son legales —argumentó ella.

—Siguen siendo drogas —concluyó él.

No es que Baz le llevara la contraria por algún motivo en especial, simplemente a veces disfruta haciéndolo. Resultaría bastante hipócrita viniendo de alguien que fuma tabaco, ha confesado haber probado los porros y que ha vaciado la mayor parte de la botella de vino en su copa.

El caso es que mi psicóloga me recomendó unas pastillas para que me las prescribiera un médico en caso de que volviera a tener etapas de insomnio y terrores nocturnos, pero soy bastante reacio a tomarlas porque no quiero tener la mente embotada durante las clases.

A pesar de todo, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de no haberlas comprado para el periodo vacacional, aunque sea simplemente por tenerlas en el armario y saber que están ahí y que puedo recurrir a ellas si la cosa se descontrola.

Está claro que contar _ovejitas_ no funciona, hace que me acuerde de Ebb y comience a revivir esos malos recuerdos.

Me pregunto si llegará el día en el que pueda superar del todo este asunto. Me pregunto si podré hablar de ella sin que se me humedezcan los ojos, si podré hablar del hechicero sin que sienta esa presión en el pecho, si podré recordar esa fatídica noche sin que me tiemblen las manos. Me pregunto si llegaré a tener pesadillas tras ver una peli de terror y no por haber vivido una.

Ojalá llegue ese día, lo estoy deseando, pero sé que es pronto, todos me lo dicen. Ojalá supiera la fecha exacta. La marcaría en el calendario como si fuera el día de mi cumpleaños, como si volviera a renacer.

Suspiro de nuevo, mirando el despertador que tengo en la mesita de noche. Las cinco, parece que hoy tampoco podré descansar demasiado.

Intento alejar de mi esos pensamientos tan desalentadores y vuelvo a centrarme en la imagen de mi novio. Lo imagino aquí, a mi lado, con esa sonrisa torcida que me dedica antes de arrebatarme algún beso mientras intento dormir. Todavía me cuesta creer que llevemos un año juntos y que nuestra relación esté en una fase tan inicial. Con Agatha no precipité las cosas porque era nuestra primera experiencia, pero lo que siento por Baz no es comparable.

¿Acaso no ha demostrado ya con creces que me ama con ese despliegue de paciencia?

Entonces, ¿por qué sigo poniéndolo en duda? ¿Por qué sigo pensando que ya no le resulto tan atractivo? Baz podría tener a quien quisiera, lo sé yo mejor que él. Siempre se asegura de dejar bien claro que somos pareja, sobre todo cuando conoció a mi grupo de amigos de la universidad. Como si tuviera algún motivo por el que preocuparse. Me da la sensación de que no es consciente de como lo miran muchas chicas —y algunos chicos— o quizás es que prefiere actuar como si no se diera cuenta.

Baz podría tener a quien quisiera, pero está conmigo. A pesar de que los primeros meses apenas era capaz de tomarlo de la mano, a pesar de que hemos tardado bastante en volver al punto en el que estábamos al principio, a pesar de haber perdido mi magia y haber estado deprimido.

Baz sigue ahí, paciente, comportándose como un capullo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero devolviéndome a la vida con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada _Simón, cariño, te quiero…_

Y yo lo amo, sin duda alguna, por encima del género, de su condición de vampiro, de sus comentarios mordaces. Lo amo con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy.

Por eso siento que le debo esta cena. Siento que tengo que enfrentarme a mis demonios, a esos que ponen en duda la seguridad en mí mismo, a esos que impiden que pueda amar a Baz como se merece.

Merecemos esta oportunidad, más aún cuando estábamos tan predestinados a destruirnos mutuamente en el pasado.

Asiento en la oscuridad de mi dormitorio y busco con mi mano el móvil que tengo junto al despertador. Es muy tarde, pero siento la necesidad de escribirle, aunque no sepa muy bien qué decir.

La mayoría de las veces borro lo que escribo para evitar despertarlo o preocuparlo a estas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, hoy le doy a enviar antes de pensármelo dos veces.

 _ **Simon:**_ No tengo traje para mañana.

Me muerdo el labio al releer mis palabras. No era eso lo que quería decirle.

 _ **Baz:**_ ¡Por Aleister Crowley, Snow! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

Dudo mucho que eso pudiera pasarle a un vampiro. Menos aún por recibir un Whatssap. De hecho, pensé que una simple notificación no lo despertaría, pero a veces olvido lo desarrollados que están sus sentidos.

 _ **Simon:**_ Recuerda que rompí la chaqueta del de la fiesta de graduación con un ala.

Fue un accidente, pero me emocioné cuando la cocinera preparó aquellos deliciosos sándwiches para nosotros.

 _ **Baz:**_ Snow, tienes traje. Ya me he ocupado de ello. Duerme de una vez.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

 _ **Simon:**_ ¿La nueva casa también está encantada?

El viento aprovecha este momento para soplar con mayor intensidad, provocando que se me erice el vello de la nuca. Nunca he sentido miedo por cosas de este tipo. Sería absurdo hacerlo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de criaturas a las que me enfrenté cuando tenía magia. Sin embargo, no es el viento en sí, si no lo que parece susurrar, lo que evoca en mis pensamientos.

Sé que Penelope duerme en la habitación de al lado y que en más de una ocasión me ha repetido que puedo despertarla si necesito hablar con ella de alguna pesadilla. Aún así no quiero hacerlo, tengo mi orgullo, al menos eso no lo he perdido del todo.

 _ **Baz:**_ Da igual, dormirás conmigo.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, me complace saber que mañana lo tendré entre mis brazos.

 _ **Baz:**_ ¿Alguna absurda pregunta más?

Me sonrojo ligeramente, avergonzado de la actitud que estoy demostrando en estos momentos. Si tan solo pudiera leer entre líneas…

 _ **Baz:**_ ¿Pesadillas?

Casi.

 _ **Simon:**_ No. Pero no puedo dormir.

 _ **Baz:**_ Snow, no va a volver a pasar. Mi padre es lo más aterrador que verás mañana.

No se le da muy bien eso de infundir ánimos.

 _ **Simon:**_ No sé si eso me consuela…

 _ **Baz:**_ ¿Prefieres al Humdrum? No te pases.

También me fascina la ligereza con la que siempre aborda la peor noche de nuestras vidas.

 _ **Simon:**_ Prefiero que me digas las cosas buenas que me esperan mañana.

 _ **Baz:**_ ¿Quieres que te mande una foto del menú?

Adoro comer, pero no estaba pensando precisamente en ese tipo de cosas. Él lo sabe. Y sabe que yo sé que lo sabe.

 _ **Simon:**_ Eres imposible.

Suspiro con exasperación y deposito de nuevo el móvil en la mesita de noche. Giro mi cuerpo e intento hacerme un ovillo bajo la pila de mantas que tengo encima. Hace mucho frío esta noche.

Escucho que mi móvil vibra con una nueva notificación e intento ignorarlo en un principio. Seguramente sea una respuesta del estilo: lo que es imposible es dormir con tus absurdos mensajes. Más de una vez he acertado con la frase punzante del día. No es algo de lo que me sienta satisfecho.

Mi mano busca de nuevo el móvil.

 _ **Baz:**_ Y me amas por ello… ¿Necesitas que vaya?

Parpadeo varias veces para asegurarme de haber leído correctamente su respuesta. Me rasco un ojo con poca delicadeza mientras imagino a Baz conduciendo a toda velocidad de madrugada solo porque mi vejiga no ha podido aguantar hasta el día siguiente.

 _ **Simon:**_ Estoy bien. Mañana seguro que duermo mejor ;)

 _ **Baz:**_ Solo tú eres capaz de sentirse más seguro durmiendo con un vampiro al lado…

Sonrío de nuevo. Mis ojos comienzan a picar debido al sueño.

 _ **Simon:**_ Así es.

Libero un bostezo mientras me arropo de nuevo entre las sábanas. Mi cuerpo está más relajado por el simple hecho de saber que Baz está pendiente por si necesito algún tipo de ayuda. Me siento mejor, mucho mejor. Estoy deseando verlo mañana y compartir con él esos apasionados besos con los que sé que se vuelve loco.

Mi mente divaga acerca de lo que podría suceder mañana entre los dos si consigo reunir el coraje suficiente. La casa de sus padres no es el mejor escenario para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, pero quizás podría atreverme a hacer algo nuevo con él, aunque solo sea un poco. Reconozco que siento mucha curiosidad acerca de cómo sería el sexo con Baz, si también acabaríamos peleando como hacemos con todo o si, por el contrario, me sorprendería como suele hacer cuando se pone cariñoso.

Es un asunto que me pone nervioso, pero en el que me gusta pensar a su vez. Creo que me estoy volviendo tan contradictorio como él, quizás pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, aunque a mi nunca me resulta suficiente.

No es la primera vez que divago acerca de eso, prometiéndome que la siguiente noche que pasemos juntos sucederá algo más, pero al final todo se queda en mi mente, en una intención que no llevo a cabo. A veces Baz me brinda una caricia demasiado evidente, o realiza un sutil movimiento con su cadera para que me percate de que su cuerpo me pide más atención. En esos momentos, continúo besándolo como si no me hubiera percatado y él deja de insistir, respetando el ritmo que estoy imponiendo a lo nuestro.

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que mi autoconfianza se fue con mi magia. Sin embargo, eso es algo que _si_ puedo recuperar. Juro que es algo que _voy_ a recuperar.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se cierran y en mis sueños no aparecen los fantasmas del pasado, sino la posibilidad de un próspero futuro junto al chico del que estoy enamorado.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Muchas gracias por Favs y Follows! Las reviews me alegran el día y me motivan para continuar, aunque esté tardando**


End file.
